1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna system for handheld radios, cellular telephones and other portable wireless communication devices with the antenna system being designed to direct potentially harmful electromagnetic energy away from the user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication has become extremely popular with the use of cellular telephones and other wireless devices. However, questions have arisen concerning the possibility of harmful effects of electromagnetic energy on the human body inasmuch as handheld radios, cellular telephones and other portable wireless communication devices do emit electromagnetic energy. Many studies have been conducted to closely examine the effects of electromagnetic energy on the human body to determine a safe level of exposure and how to accurately measure the level. In conjunction with this, there have been some attempts to move the source of electromagnetic energy away from the body by means of the antenna location or design. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,366; 5,336,896; 5,338,896; 5,231,407; and, French Patent 2679086.